


Alma Gemela

by Yahelle8



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliana Valdes/Valentina Carvajal - Freeform, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahelle8/pseuds/Yahelle8
Summary: .. Know that we have met before and that we will meet again.I will find my way to you in the next life..And every life after that.





	Alma Gemela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe gives each of our souls a twin, which is a reflection of our own souls.
> 
> No matter how far apart these souls are separated, they will always find their way to one another.
> 
> "So I will find my way to you in the next life or the life after that."

**Mexico City 2019**

I have been trying so hard to convince my mom, Lupe, to allow me to help her work. We needed money so we can eat and find a good place to live but the woman has been shutting down every suggestions I throw at her.

"Why don't you like it?" I start to question her again but this time, it has less conviction because my eyes caught something.

  
The first thing I thought was, ' _Damn, she has beautiful sad eyes_.' And I was soon mesmirized by how good she looks that I didn't even realized I stopped walking just to look back at her.

  
"What did you see in that girl?" Lupe asks.

  
I already forgot what we were even talking about. It wasn't just because of her nice outfit but I have a feeling that I knew this girl from somewhere.

  
Lupe continues with her, 'you should study and I'll do the working' but this time, I'm more focused on the girl at the other side of the street. Lupe saw a wanted waitress sign and wants to check it out but I'm not ready to go just yet.

  
After telling her that I'll be right behind her, I turn my attention back to the girl with her boyfriend who are now starting to argue.

  
The sad girl seems frustrated about something. I could only hear bits and pieces of what they're talking about over the noisy traffic and it seems like my suspicion is right. It is her boyfriend and she's definitely upset about something.

  
I watched them fight but not because I am nosy. I usually don't give a damn about other people, simply because I hate it when people butt in with my life.

  
I stayed and watch because for some reason, I am worried. It's funny because all my life I only cared about one person, and that's my mom. But after seeing this girl, I have a strong feeling of wanting to protect her. It's weird.

  
So I decided to stay and just watch from afar.  
She pushes him and when he starts to grab her, I was shocked. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from calling anyone in case she needed help.

  
"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I heard her say and I thanked God this girl knows how to defend herself.

  
I am still shocked even after he had left her alone at the sidewalk clearly upset and she seems so lost.

  
She looks around, not knowing where to go and I thought for a second that she saw me looking at her.

  
I should've looked away but I couldn't.  
I followed her with my eyes as she starts to walk away, I just hope that she'll be okay.

 

* * *

  
Walking around the park makes me calm. I needed it especially after what had happened back at that bar with my mom. I grew up always defending myself from other kids from school and even from guys who wouldn't take no for an answer.

  
So when I saw that Lupe was in trouble, it was easy for me grab that empty bottle and smash it into his head. But still there were some residue of fear and adrenaline from the incident, so I had to walk it off to calm myself.

And little did I know that I will see her again.  
Especially not here at the park, crying alone with a silver flask on her hands. She's obviously minding her own business and I told myself that I should be too but again I have this weird voice inside of me that I couldn't seem to ignore.

  
It was like a force field that pulls me towards her.

  
My whole body just gravitates towards her. Its weird and confusing at the same time. So I gave in and timidly approach the bench.

  
"Are you alright?" I asked while I sit beside her. "Do you need anything?"

  
She glanced at me and maybe decided I don't matter because she quickly dismissed me.

"To be alone. I need to be alone."

  
Here is another uncharacteristic thing I did, those words were clearly a 'fuck off' but still I couldn't bring myself to leave. I tried one more time, hoping that she'll finally let me help her.

  
"Ok sorry. It's just that I saw you earlier and you were arguing with your boyfriend and.." I tried to explain but she's not even listening to me. "But yeah, you're right." I gave up, dissapointed I stand up to leave her alone.

  
"Wait, I'm sorry." I had to stop myself from smiling when I hear those words. Without thinking twice, I turn around to sit beside her.  
I asked her whats wrong and she was more than willing to voice out her frustrations. Of course it was about that damn boyfriend of hers.

  
All boys are stupid. Something we both agreed on. I had to smile on that one because they really are.

  
I am not a man hater. I do appreciate handsome guys or admire successful men but those seems to be only available in television or magazines. All the boys I knew from school were immature and childish.

  
"You're wearing really beautiful clothes." I complimented her. When people tell me I dress up nicely, it makes me feel better about myself. I just hope I can make her feel the same.

  
Finally! She looks at me and I couldn't be any happier. "Thank you!" and then she starts to check what I am wearing.

  
I should have been offended by it but I couldn't bring myself to. She said I had style which we both know wasn't true, but bless her heart for trying to be nice.

  
She seems like a nice girl and I wonder how she looks like if she genuinely smiles.  
I don't know what I said wrong because she was sad again.

  
One minute she was starting to smile and then she flips into this lonely girl in just seconds.

  
It was obvious that she's rich. Only sad, old rich people would say that they don't care about money. And clearly, this girl is telling the truth.

  
"Well then give me everything you have there." I said, praying at the same time that this girl isn't someone who is bat shit crazy with no sense of humor.

  
I couldn't contain my laughter when her face turned pale. As you can see, I have terrible dry humor in which I've gotten from my mom.  
"It's a joke!" I assure her and I could see color returning on her cheeks.

  
She didn't just smile. She fucking laughs too, so I call it a success.

  
She was so relieved that she almost cried. It was cute and I couldn't help myself from reaching out to her to hug her sideways and assure her that it was all a joke. Just in case she still thinks I'm a mugger.

  
"Valentina." Finally a name for the beautiful face.

  
She really do look pretty when she laughs.  
"Juliana." I answered while shaking her hand.

  
Valentina's hand is so soft. I have never touched a hand that was so soft like hers. Is this girl for real?

  
"Thank you for that." She says once her laughter had died down. Valentina looks at me once again, but this time she looks straight into my eyes.

  
Her eyes were so blue, it reminds me of the sky.

  
_Sky princess._

  
It was a thought that quickly came into my mind. It doesn't make any sense but I heard it clear and it gave me chills for a second.

  
Ever since I saw Valentina this morning, I have been hearing things and feeling weird all of a sudden.

  
I tried to shake it off by asking Valentina if she wants to walk around the park. She agreed and I couldn't be more happier to be spending more time with her.

 

* * *

  
**Polis 100 BC**

  
"I don't want to hear this agan." I said calmly as I walk away from Titus.

  
Clearly, he sounds upset about seeing Clarke inside my chambers and I don't blame him for acting like this.

  
Since from the start, Titus has been worried about me when it comes to her. He would constantly take the role of my teacher and would remind me that being a commander of the twelve clans is having to put your personal feelings aside for the sake of achieving my goal to unite everyone.

  
He worries that my feelings for Clarke could ruin everything that I've worked for and that everything I sacrificed will be all left in vain, just because I am using my heart instead of my mind.

  
"Don't make her pay the price for your mistake as Costia did."

  
Titus is in deed a wise man. If not, he wouldn't be the flame keeper. He has the gift of words which has the power to make or break you.

  
He knew that bringing up Costia's death will surely get my attention. And it did.  
Having the first woman I ever loved got abducted, tortured and beheaded by the Ice Queen nation, was something I could never forgive myself.

  
"My mistakes." I know it was my fault but I am not that naive to take all the blame. I may have had caused her death but my anger is well directed at the Ice Queen. "Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed! And still I let them into my alliance! I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!"

Titus may have felt my anger so he starts to back down. Once characteristic of a commander is to stay calm at any circumstances so that you may able to think clearly. But it doesn't mean that I am not allowed to get angry especially when I know that I am right.

  
"I'm sorry Lexa. I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized with his head slightly bowed and his eyes tried to avoid mine, showing the respect I deserved.

  
I stare at Titus, "Yes you did. But you also mean well." I look straight at him so he'll know that all of his teachings were not forgotten. "And I know that. Teacher."

  
Clearly, he was not convinced but I couldn't care less. He proposed to make arrangements for Clarke's departure and once again, I couldn't help myself from hoping that she will eventually change her mind.

  
I wanted her to stay at Polis, where she'll be safe, with me.

  
But I love her and Clarke is also dedicated to her Sky people. She is willing to risk her life for them as I am willing to risk mine for her.

  
And maybe someday, we'll mean nothing more to our people.

  
But for now, it'll be a 'May we meet again' for the both of us.

* * *

  
Gun shots.

I heard it came from the other room and all I could think about is Clarke's safety.

I ran as fast as I could, straight to Clarke's chamber. Her door was wide open and it adds to my panic.

' _Please, let her be safe_.' I prayed to the commanders before me as I run towards her room.

The third gun shot was fired and it went straight to me.

I stop when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I didn't even hear Clarke saying my name. All I could think about now is the pain and the black blood oozing from it.

My blood.

Titus drops the weapon which gave me a little relief knowing he realized what he has done.

I stare at Clarke making sure she was alright before I let myself collapse towards her.

' _Commanders before me. Hear my silent plee. My jouney is coming to an end but please take care of Clarke for me_.' I repeat those words inside my head, hoping they'll listen.

I could feel Clark's worries and my heart couldn't bare seeing her like this. I have already accepted my fate and if this means that I had to die for her to live, then so be it.

"Don't be afraid." I tried to tell her over the seething pain I am feeling, while holding her hands that were above my wound as she tries to stop the bleeding.

Fear was evident in Clarke's eyes but she's determined to fix me. I could only watch her as she tries very hard to attend to my wound.  
But my fate was already decided and I wouldn't want her to blame herself for something she never had control over in the first place.

"Stay with me." Clarke says when she see that I'm starting to loose consciousness.

Fighting the battle with death is something I know I wouldn't win. But I had one more task to do before I depart from this world.  
I need to make sure that Clarke will be safe even if I'm gone. That is the only fear I have right now that is keeping me from giving up.  
Titus knew that my journey is about to end. Tears starts to form in my eyes as I watch him prepare the things he needs for the ritual. I close my eyes and gather all the strength that was left of me.

When he appears by my side, I will myself for what's about to come. "Forgive me, Heda." There were tears in his eyes, guilt will surely haunt him for the rest of his days. And knowing that assures me that I could ask anything from him and he will definitely not let me down.

"You will never again attempt to harm Clarke." It was a command for him. I said it in our native tongue so that he will fully understand it. "Swear it."

He responds. "I swear it."

I nod showing him that I accept his answer. I close my eyes to ready myself to receive my fate. He was just waiting for me to say the words and it'll be the end.

The pain in my heart was greater than the physical pain I have right now. But knowing that I'll leave this world with Clarke safe from Titus gave me the strength I needed.

"Then do your job." I start to give him my permission. "Serve the next as you have served me. Flamekeeper." My strength is starting to fail me, I'm starting to struggle even just by talking.

Titus left my side to start the ritual by praying to the commanders.

Clarke has been studying our language and I know she understood what was said between me and Titus.

"Hey, don't you dare give up." _I'm so sorry but I have to_. I thought to myself.

My heart breaks one more time seeing Clarke like this. She pretends to be strong but I know deep inside she must be very scared.  
"I will not let you die."

She needs to understand that there's nothing she could do now. And I watch the realization in her eyes once I said those words.

"The next commander will protect you." I assure her because I made sure of it.

I have made all of the Nightbloods swore their loyalty to Clarke right after I swore mine to her that night. My vow to treat her needs before my own is one pact to myself that I could never forget.

"I don't want the next commander." I shook my head upon hearing those words. I am dying and Clarke still manages to defy me.

"I want you." Her lips trembles while she utter those words. It was Clarke's own declaration of her love for me and I couldn't be more happier.

Titus was done with the prayers and now ready to proceed with the ritual. When he starts to dip his fingers to get blood from my wound, my body starts to tremble.

Not because of the pain nor I was afraid of the ritual but because I knew that i a minute or two, my life would end and I would never see Clarke again.

"Clarke." I reach out for her even if I have no strength left. I needed to say my goodbyes before it was too late. "Ai gonplei ste odon."

She's in denial. Clarke refuses to accept it. I managed to smile because the pain starts to lessen or maybe its just my body starting to feel numb.

"You were right Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving."

It was a phrase she once told me when we were inside my tent a few moons back. We were arguing about disposable people that needed to sacrifice their life for our cause. But Clarke never agreed about the Triku's way of life and she faught me hard just to make me realize that.

Clarke starts to crumble and I have to close my eyes to avoid seeing her like that.

' _I'm ready_.' I said to the commanders before me and my body starts to shake.

I heard Clarke starts to utter her own goodbyes. I open my eyes as she say her people's farewell, finally giving up. Reality finally settles in with her that this is the end for my journey.

I look straight into those eyes as they look back into mine.

"In love, may you find the next safe passage on your travels. Until your next jouney on the ground." Clarke's crumbles down before me and all I could do is watch her. I wanted to reach her face and wipe those tears away, but I couldn't move anymore.

Her voice trembles as she deliver the last line of the phrase, "May we meet again."

_And we will my love. I promise I will find you in the next life._

As Clarke seeled her goodbyes with a kiss.

I sealed mine with a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is a Jiantina fanfic and I'm starting from the first time that they met. Its just that all the talk about Soulmates last week inspired me to write this. Lol
> 
> As you can see, I will be incorporating other f/f couples that I love with a traggic ending. But I'll only be doing that one couple per chapter. And on this chapter, it was Clexa. 
> 
> I hope you will give this story a chance. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes don't worry, this is a Juliantina fanfic 😂. And last week's episode about Soulmates inspired me to write about my favorite wlw couples who had a traggic end.
> 
> And I hope I can do justice to their stories.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you'll give this story a chance. 😊 Thank you for reading!


End file.
